


La nostra favola sensuale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Stark ha deciso di mostrare a Steve il suo piccolo mondo di lusso come a una novella Cenerentola.





	La nostra favola sensuale

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Lusso

La nostra favola sensuale  
  
  
  


Il rumore della cascatella che decorava il salone era coperto dal suono del pianoforte. Steve incrociò le gambe sotto di sé sul divano, ascoltando la melodia classica. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di riflessi verde-acqua. Sorseggiò lo champagne all'interno del bicchiere lungo di cristallo che teneva in mano.

"Non ti facevo così bravo" sussurrò. Alzò il capo ed osservò Tony dietro il pianoforte nero a coda.

Tony sorrise appena scrollando le spalle, suonò qualche altro tasto concludendo la melodia e accavallò le gambe.

"Ci sono cose che devi sapere fare, se vuoi definirti ricco".

Steve allungò le gambe e si rimise in piedi. Si avvicinò al pianoforte e vi strofinò la mano. Sorseggiò un altro po' di champagne, inumidendo le labbra rosee.

"Per te significa solo essere ricco, tutto questo? Una musica così bella?" domandò.

Tony si alzò in piedi, carezzò il pianoforte girandovi attorno.

"Sono nato nel lusso, e mi hanno cresciuto per sfruttarlo" disse.

Sollevò il capo, sorrise e raggiunse Steve.

"Essere un bastardo materialista mi dona".

Steve finì il contenuto del suo bicchiere e gli diede le spalle. Raggiunse un tavolinetto di cristallo e si piegò, appoggiandovi il bicchiere.

"Ci sono molte cose che ti donano, Stark" rispose roco. Si rialzò e si cinse il petto con entrambe le braccia, osservando fuori dalle vetrate. Intravedeva il proprio riflesso sul vetro.

Tony lo raggiunse, lo avvolse con un braccio passandogli la mano aperta sul petto.

"Oh, lo so. Ma il punto del lusso è diverso. Tutti possono essere ricchi, ma pochi riescono a vivere da ricchi".

Steve gli appoggiò la testa sul capo, confondendo i suoi capelli biondo cenere con quelli del castano.

"Alle volte sembro ancora un ragazzetto di Brooklyn affascinato da un mondo di sfarzo che non gli appartiene". Socchiuse gli occhi.

"Il tuo mondo non è magico, Stark. Però quando parli di scienza mi porti su mondi lontani che mi piacerebbe esplorare. Quando dimostri una certa classe, mi illudo di essere in una maledetta favola. Sono un povero idiota" ammise. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

Sciolse l'abbraccio e si voltò, si piegò e strinse a sé Tony, facendolo aderire al proprio petto muscoloso.

Tony gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, lo scostò da sé e lo baciò. Gli morse il labbro, si scostò e socchiuse gli occhi dai riflessi dorati.

"Circondati dal lusso ci si sente Cenerentola, ma solo fino a mezzanotte".

Steve sporse le labbra verso di lui e lo baciò, le sue palpebre fremettero.

"E dopo mezzanotte?" soffiò. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosa scuro.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi tra le mani, lo fece aderire a sé.

"Questo dipende da quanto sarà buona Cenerentola".

Il rossore sulle gote di Steve si accentuò. Si sollevò leggermente la maglia, facendo in modo che le mani di Tony gli sfiorassero bollenti la pelle.

"Fai sempre paragoni strani, Stark. Come quella volta che hai paragonato Hulk a una banana perché anche quelle rilasciano un po' di raggi gamma e anti-materia" borbottò Rogers.

Tony rise, gli sfilò la maglia e la gettò dietro di sé, gli carezzò il petto.

"Allora mi stai a sentire, quando parlo" fece.

Gli slacciò i pantaloni, si leccò le labbra e sporse il capo.

Steve rabbrividì a ogni sua carezza, si abbassò i pantaloni e si mise in ginocchio, slacciandoglieli.

"Fino a dove posso" sussurrò. Giocherellò con i lacci dei boxer di lui e rabbrividì.

"Alle volte chiedo a Banner qualche termine, ma è Clint quello che mi aiuta di più a comprendere le cose base per seguirti un po'". Aggiunse.

Prese la mano e se la portò alla testa, facendogli passare le dita abbronzate tra i capelli.

Tony gli carezzò i capelli, si scostò e raggiunse il divano. Si sedette a gambe larghe, batté due volte il palmo tra le proprie cosce.

"Puoi seguirmi anche nel lusso dei miei piccoli giochi, con qualche aiuto" provocò.

Steve deglutì rumorosamente e si alzò in piedi, strofinando la punta di un piede sul pavimento.

"N-non dirlo agli altri" gli chiese. Si sedette ai piedi del divano.

Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e si sporse in avanti.

Tony sogghignò, allargò le braccia poggiandole sullo schienale del divano e negò.

"Ognuno i suoi sfizi. Io amo comandare, e tu obbedire. Se sono compatibili, non vedo il problema, Cenerentola".

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro fino ad arrossarlo.

"E chi ti dice che mi piace obbedire?" domandò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Tony sporse il capo in avanti sorridendo malizioso, ticchettò sul divano tra le proprie gambe aperte.

"Vieni qui" ordinò, con tono basso.

Steve mise le mani sul divano, tra le sue gambe e sporse il viso.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia pallida e accaldata.

Tony gli carezzò il viso, gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse gentilmente verso il basso.

"Lasciarsi andare così è un lusso per pochi. Avere il controllo senza doverlo chiedere anche di più" spiegò.

Sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino.

"Se saremo bravi, potremo fingere sia una favola erotica fino all'arrivo della fata madrina".

Steve gli passò la lingua sui boxer, inumidendoli.

"T-Tony..." bisbigliò con voce tremante. Gli abbassò l'indumento, il suo respiro divenne irregolare. Si concentrò sul rumore dell'acqua, che coprì il proprio battito cardiaco.

Tony scese a carezzargli la schiena, gli prese i capelli e lo spinse verso il proprio membro.

"Rilassati, Cinderella. È ancora presto, e si può danzare".

Steve gli abbassò i boxer e prese il membro dell'altro in bocca, succhiandolo. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo le labbra e chiuse gli occhi. Accarezzò il membro dell'altro con la punta della lingua.

Tony gli tenne il capo, sporse il bacino e socchiuse gli occhi rilassando i muscoli.

"Così, Capitano" mormorò.

Steven succhiò con più foga, il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

Tony gemette, passandogli la mano tra i capelli in movimenti concentrici. Lo scostò gentilmente da sé e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Steve ricambiò il bacio con le labbra sporte.

Tony gli sollevò il mento con due dita.

"Dimmi una cosa, Cap. Mi desideri?".

Fece l'occhiolino.

"Non intendo ora. In generale".

Steve si sedette per terra e allungò le gambe alla sua sinistra, tenendole unite.

"Non è che mi piaccia ammetterlo" ammise.

Ticchettò con le dita sul pavimento e sospirò.

"Però sì. Anche se sembra sempre che, qualsiasi cosa io faccia, ci allontani. Non riesco a fare mai quello che voglio davvero, perché sento un peso sulle spalle... dei doveri" cercò di spiegare con voce roca.

Tony si piegò su di lui, gli portò l'indice sulle labbra.

"La verità è un lusso, Capitano. Però adesso sei Cenerentola, quindi ciò che dirai non l'avrai detto tu. Questo può funzionare?" chiese.

Steve gli baciò il dito.

"Può funzionare e come" sussurrò.

Tony sorrise, tornò seduto a gambe aperte e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Allora dimmi".

Steve gli prese il dito tra le labbra e lo succhiò, mordicchiandolo. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, lasciò andare il dito e ansimò.

"Io ti desidero sempre, Tony" sussurrò roco.

Tony indicò con un gesto plateale il pregiato tappeto alto due dita.

"Dimostralo" ordinò.

Sorrideva malizioso, gli occhi castani liquidi.

Steve avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e strinse i denti. Raggiunse il tappeto a gattoni e vi si stese su un fianco. Cercò di regolare il proprio respiro e si sfilò i pantaloni. Alzò e abbassò una gamba, passandoci le dita di sopra. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo cenere. Rotolò sul tappeto e si voltò nella direzione di Tony, guardandogli con gli occhi socchiuse.

"E come lo vorresti dimostrato?" domandò.

Si passò una mano sul petto nudo e giocherellò con il proprio capezzolo, fremendo. Il capezzolo gli divenne turgido e il Capitano socchiuse le labbra, creando una piccola o, ansimando.

Tony si umettò le labbra.

"Il lusso ti dona" sussurrò.

Si piegò in avanti per guardarlo meglio, sentiva l'eccitazione aumentare.

"Chiedimelo, Cinderella. Dì quello che vorresti, e ti verrà dato".

Steve strisciò verso di lui, rimanendo sul tappeto e allungò le braccia muscolose. I rivoli di sudore gli solcavano la pelle, scivolando lungo le linee curve del suo corpo. Liberò un piede di Tony dai vestiti e se lo avvicinò alla bocca, succhiandogli l'alluce.

"Desidero ogni cosa che mi vorrai fare" sussurrò con voce seducente. Gli baciò la pianta del piede con le labbra tremanti.

Tony emise un basso sospiro di piacere, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò. Si scostò, lo guardò negli occhi.

"Voglio averti" disse.

Steve gli lasciò andare il piede e strisciò indietro. Si sfilò i boxer e si mise a gattoni, rabbrividendo. Socchiuse le dita appoggiate nel tappeto, sentendolo leggermente peloso al tocco.

"Puoi avermi anche adesso, se mi prendi" sussurrò roco.

Tony gli si portò dietro, gli carezzò i glutei a piene mani e si chinò su di lui aderendo con il petto caldo alla schiena sudata di Steve. Lo penetrò con un unico movimento, affondò del tutto e ansimò prendendo aria tra i denti.

Steve spalancò le gambe permettendogli di penetrarlo a fondo, sporse il bacino verso l'alto e lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti, il ciuffo biondo gli brillò di riflessi dorati per la luce delle lampade e gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.

Ansimò rumorosamente, stringendo il tappeto con entrambe. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, cercando di farsi penetrare a fondo da Stark.

Tony si mosse con colpi decisi e profondi, puntellando con i piedi sul tappeto per muoversi velocemente. Strinse i fianchi di Steve, gli leccò e succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio ansimando tra i denti.

"T-ti prego, di più" supplicò Steve. I muscoli del suo corpo si tesero, gonfiando. I suoi pettorali fremettero.

"Tony, ancora". Aggiunse, premendo la fronte sudata contro il muscolo della propria spalla.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi, muovendoli contro di sé mentre spingeva con forza; lo penetrava sempre più a fondo con decisione.

"P-posso venire?" implorò Steve, le gambe gli tremavano e teneva la schiena leggermente curva.

Tony si strofinò contro la schiena di lui, gli diede uno schiaffetto sul sedere.

"Si dice per favore, tesoro" mormorò, roco.

Steve boccheggiò, concentrando sui movimenti dell'altro, sentendo il bruciare al bassoventre farsi sempre più forte, contrapponendosi alla sensazione di piacere che lo invadeva.

"Per favore" mormorò.

Tony sogghignò, si umettò le labbra.

"Concesso" soffiò, nell'orecchio di Steve.

Steve venne esalando un lungo sospirò di piacere, piegò di più la schiena e appoggiò i gomiti sul tappeto, puntellandosi anche con quelli.

Tony spinse ancora un paio di volte, uscì da lui e venne osservando il proprio seme macchiare la pelle candida di Steve. Si scostò, si lasciò cadere sul tappeto e lo guardò. Sorrise e lo baciò.

"Il lusso è per i ricchi, e si dà il caso che io lo sia. Quindi, potremmo permettercelo quando ci va" sussurrò.

Steve si sdraiò su un fianco al suo fianco e gli accarezzò la guancia. Gli sorrise e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"C'è di più in tutto questo, come c'è di più in te, ma chiamalo lusso se ciò ti piace di più" mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi. Prese la mano di Tony nella propria e intrecciò le loro dita.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uPjkhH8sFk


End file.
